Storm of Fire
by roadkillAB
Summary: Rikki Jade is Johnny Storm's girlfriend and when she emerges after being trapped in a burning building completely unscathed, she knows something's wrong. A new superhero is born and her name is Flare. First chapter guys! Tell me what you think! Rated T for precautions, possible comments and violence.
1. Chapter 1

All Rikki Jade remembered about what happened in the burning building was dying. Death and rebirth. That's what it had felt like. Smoke had filled her lungs, choking her, scorching the inside of her throat and searing her gut.

Fire. All she remembered was fire. A storm of it. Storm . . . why did she remember a storm? Not an actual storm . . . just the word ringing through her head over and over again. _Storm, storm._ Then, she remembered. It hadn't been a word it had been a person. Of course she remembered Johnny.

Rikki felt herself dying, felt herself being carried in the air then woke up. Was this rebirth?

Then Johnny walked in (or should I say _Stormed_ in?) and saw me lying on the hospital bed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Rikki." he immediately said.

"How bad are the burns? Am I scarred for life or something?" I asked.

Confusion filled his gaze. "Actually, no. Y-you're fine. Not a scratch on you."

"It didn't feel like that."

He laughed. Johnny "The Human Torch" Storm was Rikki's boyfriend and he must have been the one to get her out of there.

"I know my fire and I'm telling you everyone said you should've died under those circumstances." his blue gaze was still concerned as he explained this to her.

Rebirth. You don't die in a rebirth. You reincarnate. So much fire . . . an endless, endless storm of fire.

When she woke up again she was in the Fantastic Four HQ. The FF were eager to discover if she was okay. "I feel fine, guys, really." she reassured them.

Rikki spent a lot of time in the building in general. She remembered how it had felt to fall in love with the Human Torch and for him to fall in love with her and it was real love too. Burning through their chests and scorching the other one. He blanketed her in fire that never died but never harmed her either.

Rikki liked to believe that that was the same fire that had made her reborn.


	2. Meticon Fortress

Rikki couldn't explain her current unscathed state. All she knew was she was back. She still couldn't remember what had happened.

 **ONE WEEK EARLIER**

It was what seemed like a normal day. Rikki could barely make it to where she worked- the Meticon fortress. A place where superheroes sought refuge and a place where it was easier for S.H.I.E.L.D to monitor them.

Basically, Rikki had spent a large chunk of her life around superheroes. Most didn't like Meticon though.

The question "what's the worst that could happen?" is a very stupid question at the fortress. An average day at work involves things like tranqing Rocket Raccoon so he gets a vaccine, freezing Mr. Fantastic back into place because he turned into a puddle of rubber, and helping Johnny Blaze find his skull. Rikki loved her job though.

She especially loved the Fantastic Four for one reason which no one could actually believe: Johnny Storm was her boyfriend. And you could tell it was actual love. It is sad to say it but that was new to Johnny.

"Yes, well if I had been you I probably wouldn't have tried to use the shield as a Frisbee, Captain Rogers." she heard someone tell Captain America in a room and she surpressed a giggle.

She wasn't able to surpress it when he replied, "We were bored and it's not like we were using it for anything else!"

"Yes, but it's stuck in your chest."

"Oh, yeah that. Blame Bucky for that one."

Rikki looked around at the glossy blue floors and the gray and white walls. This was what she was born to do. Not _be_ a hero but help heroes!

Her shift was almost over. Currently she was finding Ghost-rider's skull which gets lost like once a week. She spotted the object of bone and flame lying on the floor in a corner. Still burning. Of course, Rikki would know about flame.

"Here you go." I handed Blaze the skull (which had gone from laughing maniacally to chattering it's teeth rapidly and uncontrollably) being careful not to look into his empty black eye sockets.

"Thank you." the shady, fiery being hissed snapping it into place.

Pretty much the only reason he was here was because he kept losing his head. Rikki couldn't help being intimidated by everyone who came here. They were way more powerful than her even though she knew most of them probably wouldn't hurt her. They all seemed to like her.

Rikki had seen horrible things. Heroes staggering through the hidden entrance with horrific injuries. Worse than being impaled with a shield, worse than being a puddle of rubber. (Though Reed may disagree with the latter)

Today when Johnny came through the door with his sister she could tell something was wrong. There was something in his eyes. She remembered the time Slayback had attacked the fortress. Remembered the terror that had gripped her as his enormous figure had reaped through the walls. He and Wade Wilson had torn one another apart that day.

If anything like that happened again . . .

"What's wrong?" I asked him struggling to catch up with him as he ran through the halls.

"We-we need to get everyone out of here. _NOW!"_


End file.
